1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reading-recording apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus provided with a reading portion for causing an original conveying path to convey an original and reading image information and a recording portion for causing a recording sheet conveying path to convey a recording sheet and effecting recording thereon.
2. Related Background Art
For example, a facsimile apparatus as a reading-recording apparatus is shown in FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings.
That is, a bundle of originals 52 inserted through an original insertion port 51 are separated one by one by an original separating portion 55 comprising an original separating roller 53 and an original separative piece 54 and are conveyed on an original conveying path 56, and arrive at an image information reading position 58 on a reading portion 57. The original 59 having arrived at the image information reading position 58 is conveyed by an original conveying roller 60 rotated in a direction for conveying the original 59 while having its image information read by the reading portion 57. The original 59 is discharged out of the apparatus through an original discharge port 61 by the original conveying roller 60.
A bundle of recording sheets 63 placed on a recording sheet supporting table 62 are separated one by one by a recording sheet separating roller 64. The recording sheet 65 separated by the recording sheet separating roller 64 is conveyed to a recording sheet conveying roller 66 disposed in opposed relationship with a recording sheet conveying path, and is further conveyed to an image recording position 67 by the recording sheet conveying roller 66, and the conveyance of the recording sheet 65 is stopped once at this position and the recording sheet 65 is held at this image recording position 67. At the image recording position 67, ink is discharged from the discharge port of an ink jet recording head 68 disposed in an opposed relationship with the image recording surface of the recording sheet 65, and ink droplets adhere to the image recording surface of the recording sheet 65, whereby an image is formed. When image recording corresponding to one line is terminated, the recording sheet conveying roller 66 is again rotated, whereby the recording sheet 65 is conveyed, and when the recording sheet 65 is conveyed by a predetermined amount, the conveyance of the recording sheet 65 is again stopped, and image recording on the next line is effected. When image recording corresponding to one page is terminated by the above-described process being repeated, the recording sheet 65 is discharged from the apparatus by a pair of recording sheet discharge rollers 69a and 69b disposed at positions opposed to each other relative to the recording sheet conveying path, and is placed near the discharge port outside the apparatus with its image recording surface facing upward.
In the above-described facsimile apparatus according to the prior art, however, the original reading portion is disposed above the recording portion to thereby provide a vertically placing configuration and therefore, as a matter of course, the vertical thickness of the apparatus is large. Thus, an apparatus is desired which has a well-balanced structure.